


The Boat

by Bitterblue



Series: Panserbjørne [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iorek cannot bring his armor. For tumblr users andtheworldahead and stelmarias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boat

"Your armor's too heavy. You can't bring it." The man sitting in the boat does not flinch as Iorek huffs.

"No," growls the bear, "Panserbjørne have armor. I will swim, if I must, but I will not leave it."

"It's no good to you here," says the man, but Iorek is not listening. There is movement on the bank, dark and barely comprehensible. He removes the sky iron, sets it out of reach of the water, and then climbs into the boat.

As he glances back, he sees for the briefest moment a hare pressing her nose to his helmet.


End file.
